A Very Crowded Bathroom
by Katralissakitty
Summary: Backstory: The Avengers are all living together, because Nick Fury decided it would be easier to assemble them if they were all in the same place. Loki's there too, because he and Thor resolved their conflict, and they're friends again. For the most part. Current: Steve is taking too long in the shower, and no one can wait any longer.


Steve closed his eyes as the warm water trickled onto his face. He ran his hands through his soapy hair, feeling the smooth bubbles between his figures. He felt completely relaxed, hearing nothing but the sound of trickling water. And, Tony, banging on the door.

His peace, was broken. Steve sighed, reaching for the shampoo. Tony's banging continued, until he busted through the bathroom door, and began stripping. He then threw open the glass shower door, and stepped in. Steve shrieked in alarm.

"God, Steve, what part of, 'five minute shower' do you not understand? Everyone's lined up outside the door, waiting for you to get out!" Tony scolded as he began wetting his hair. Steve's mouth hung open in shock. He felt exposed, cornered, intruded upon. Tony didn't even look at Steve, he just continued wetting his face.

"Um, what, what are you doing?" Steve asked. Tony ran his fingers through his now wet hair. "Taking a shower, what does it look like?" he answered in a sarcastic tone.

He didn't seem to care that they were both completely naked, and taking a shower together. This was awkward. Why couldn't he just have waited for Steve to finish?

He stood frozen against the wall, covering himself. Tony, very nonchalantly, grabbed the shampoo that sat near Steve's left thigh, squirted a bit onto his hand, and rubbed it through his dark hair. As if Steve weren't even there.

He decided that Tony really didn't care, and that his attitude made it slightly less awkward. Sighing, he waited for Tony to step away from the shower head, before going back to rinsing his hair. He looked back at Tony, who was soaping up his legs. He looked up at Steve for a second, casually.

"Can you hand me the conditioner?" he asked. Steve grabbed it off the built-in shelf, and handed it back to him. Tony nodded thanks.

The glass door opened once more, and Thor stepped in, naked. Steve covered himself and shrieked again.

"I am sorry if I am disturbing you, but I cannot wait any longer to take a shower. I haven't done so in several days, and I feel filthy," The God stated as he stepped under the shower head, and began to wet his long golden hair. Steve swallowed hard. Why? Why was this happening?

"It's fine, I need to go to work, and Steve over here, is just taking too long," Tony laughed, smacking Steve on the arm. Thor laughed with him. Steve faked a smile, feeling even more awkward.

Thor grabbed the shampoo and squirted a large portion of it on his hand, rubbing it into his thick hair. Steve slowly stepped back under the shower head, while Thor and Tony were soaping up.

"On Asgard, it is very normal to bathe in groups. It is actually a social occasion," Thor informed them. He was glad he wasn't Asgardian. He couldn't imagine doing this every day. Just then, the glass door opened again. Loki's head peaked around it.

"Would you mind if I were to join you?" he asked them. Steve's eyes widened in shock. Not _him_! Thor nodded. "Sure, as long as you don't attempt anything, shifty." Loki grinned mischievously and stepped in, closing the glass door behind him. Steve stepped out from underneath the shower head, to allow Loki under, and grabbed the soap. He was glad they had such a big shower. Loki was obviously the leanest of the group. Yet, he could still be quite intimidating. It seemed to have just come natural to him. Steve was certainly daunted by his presence, even though he wasn't showing any signs of trying to be daunting. Tony seemed slightly intimidated as well. Thor, of course, wasn't the slightest bit.

"I am glad you could join us brother. How is your morning?" Thor asked casually. Loki grabbed the body soap.

"Fairly well. Yours?" he answered.

"Average," Thor responded. Loki began soaping up his shoulders.

"One thing I have yet to understand, is why do we only have one bathroom in this enormous dwelling?" the god asked as he stepped under the shower head. The rest of the group thought for a second. Steve wondered that himself, but couldn't come up with anything.

"I guess no one thought that through when we bought the place," Tony answered. Thor nodded.

"Well, then we should consider adding a few more," Steve stated, rubbing the soap on his arms. Loki snickered, reaching behind him to grab the shampoo.

"That would be a good idea," Thor replied. Tony nodded in agreement.

Thor and Tony were the only ones speaking the next few minutes, making casual conversation. Loki kept looking at Steve mischievously, which unnerved him. Making the situation even more awkward. At one point, the God had purposely hit the nozzle, putting it on cold, while Steve was under the shower head, causing him to jump at the sudden burst, then putting it back on warm before Tony or Thor had seen him do it. He seemed to be targeting him. Most likely, he could sense that Steve was uncomfortable. He needed to shift the tables.

Steve purposely dropped the body soap near Thor's feet. He mumbled his apologies as he bent over, brushing his hindquarters against the god of mischief. He stood up after retrieving the soap, and turned around to see the god's reaction. Loki, was not amused. He shot Steve a dirty look, knowing he did that on purpose. Steve just smiled, his confidence level boosting a bit.

Natasha stepped into the bathroom. She glanced at them through the glass door, while making her way over to the sink. She squinted her eyes, trying to make sense of what she was seeing through the foggy glass.

"How many of there are you? And what the hell are you doing?" she asked awkwardly. Thor was the one to answer.

"There are four of us, and we are showering," he stated. Natasha just stood there. "You're all taking a shower at the same time?" she wondered. Loki laughed, for some reason.

"Yes. Steve was taking too long, and we all needed one, so, we just took one together," Thor explained. Tony smirked. Steve finished rinsing the remaining soap from his body, grabbed the towel off the rack, and stepped out. Natasha was staring at him, her brows raised in confusion. He shook his head.

"What Thor said," he stated. Natasha nodded slowly and turned to the vanity, grabbing a toothbrush off the counter. Steve made his way towards the door, to find Clint and Bruce sitting outside. They looked up at his as he walked by. Tony wasn't kidding when he said everyone was lined up outside.

"Were all of you really taking a shower at the same time?" Bruce asked. Steve turned around and nodded. Clint couldn't help but laugh.

"So, what's it like showering with another man, and two Gods?" Clint snickered. Steve's ears became hot out of embarrassment. Showering with Tony was strange enough, but showering with two Gods was just plain, weird.

"It uh, was uh, different," he answered quietly. Bruce started snickering. Steve hurried down the hall before they could ask him any more awkward questions, dripping water all over the carpet. He made it to his room, closed the door behind him, and took a deep breath. That was the most awkward situation he'd ever encountered.


End file.
